Good Day, Bad Day
by clanmcg24
Summary: Tigress had a bad day, and Shifu doesn't exactly help. Sorta TiShi. One Shot.


Good Day, Bad Day  
_by Clanmcg24_

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Master Shifu heard someone knocking on his office door.

Now, it had been a very long and tiring day, so Shifu was not in the best of moods. There had been so much paperwork to do, so many things to look over. The damage Po and Tai Lung had caused was coming back to haunt Shifu, in the forms of work slips, insurance papers and loan grants. Thankfully, he could break from training Po, as the Five had so graciously volunteered to train him.

Shifu was cleaning up for the night. He had just began sorting all of the paperwork for the evening, noting to himself what needed to be done in the morning by keeping it on top. He shuffled the papers together and slid them to a corner of his desk, and began cleaning his pen.

When he heard the knocking, Shifu went through a virtual checklist in his head. This c_ouldn't be Zeng, he brings paperwork around the side. There's no dire trouble, else they would just bust through the door. Probably just another villager to come and beg his case. _"I'm sorry, you'll have to come tomorrow!" Shifu yelled at his guest. To his great pleasure, he heard shuffling of feet away from his door. Or so he thought.

_Hmmm, back to business, _Shifu thought as he sighed to himself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I said GOOD DAY!" Shifu shouted.

The door creaked open a little, and a soft voice cooed from outside, "It has yet to be a good day."

"Tigress?" Shifu gasped. "Is that you?"

"Does it matter?"

Shifu abruptly opened the door: "I'm sorry! It's just been a long a tiring- Oh my!"

Tigress looked as though she had been running all day. Numerous cuts and scratches shredded her shirt and pants, and they hung in tattered bits from her body. Her eyes were dull, unlike their normal thirst for action. It was like her internal battery had been pulled out- her normal luster had vanished.

"My goodness! What happened?"

"You don't care," Tigress shot back at her Master.

"What?"

"Good day," She returned smartly.

Shifu stumbled for words, watching her turn and start to walk away. Her shoulders dropped and started quivering- He found the some, and hoped they'd work:.

"No," Shifu called softly, hoping to calm her a bit. Tigress stopped in her tracks. "Not a good day; you're right." She turned and eyed him suspiciously. "Come, my prize student. Come talk to me, if you would?" He could she the thoughts run through her head. Eventually, he knew she would listen anyway, but he thought he'd throw this word in, for an extra _flavor_, if you will. "Please?"

Tigress sighed, and followed her Master back into his office. "Please, sit down," Shifu encouraged her, shutting the door. "And tell me about your day-"

"Like you would care!" Tigress yelled, before breaking down into a sob.

Immediately Master Shifu knew something was very wrong. He had never seen her cry, not even close. The most emotion she'd ever shown was back in Bau Gu Orphanage; the sorrow he'd seen in her eyes the first time he laid his eyes on her.

He grabbed her paw, and slipped an arm over her shoulder. "Tigress..."

"No!"

"Tigress, I do care. I care the world about you-"

Her sobbing slowed. "Po's been here less than a week, and you already love him more than me." She trembled violently and bit her lip. "I've been here practically my entire life, and yet you have yet to tell me even one good thing, praise me just a bit, or..." She sniffed, "tell me you loved me."

Realization set in. Shifu searched frantically though his memories, trying to remember just once before showing any affection. He gasped, and drew back, realizing the severity of her words was true.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek. "You're right. There is no excuse I can make to justify the wrong I have been committing since bringing you under my roof." He sighed. "I'm sorry Tigress. I haven't told you this. But I need you to know that I always have. I love you"

She turned and kissed him. "And I love you."

- - - - - - - -

A.N.- You know, a few weeks ago I got this idea. I've been having real trouble setting down and writing... Took a while to get it out. Kudos to Corset for starting this couple, and, while I know this isn't exactly full romance, it originally was gonna be. I couldn't get myself to write that though. Heh, it scared me enough knowing that Corset's writing actually convinced me that this absurd couple was even plausible. ^^ Hopefully soon I'll break from whatever is keeping me from writing.


End file.
